Halloween Concert
by Emi-Fire
Summary: This is a winning Gravi oneshot done for a Halloween contest for my anime club. Bad Luck does a Halloween themed concert what could go wrong? Rated for light language and implied yaoi.


Story: Halloween Concert

Anime: Gravitation

Warnings: PG, light language, implied yaoi... that's about it.

Author's note: Hello again everyone! Emi here and wow has it been a long time eh? I wanted to post this it's a Halloween FF done for my school's anime club. I won a Hellsing manga for doing this so I think it's good. Well enjoy and please review for me!

* * *

Shindou Shuichi stepped out of Seguchi Tohma's office, shut the door and sighed. The president himself had just announced that there was going to be a concert held at the Tokyo Bay NK Hallwhich can hold 7000 people as Tohma had reiterated many times). The concert was going to be held in just thirteen days on Halloween night and was going to be the biggest concert of the year. Bad luck was to be the main band of the concert but just for fun, thirteen other NG bands were going to be playing as well.

Normally Shuichi would have been excited by the fact that his band was going to be the centre piece of the night but on that specific Halloween night he was suppose to be going to a Halloween party with his lover Yuki Eiri. Now most people wouldn't find it that bad to miss one date, but for the couple, Shuichi and Yuki it was a big deal. Mostly because Yuki rarely ever left the house, and when he did it was never for a social occasion. That Halloween night was going to be special, but now it was ruined. Shuichi was being forced to decline Yuki's invitation.

The concert itself was to celebrate the band's new album '_Masks'_. The music was quite a bit darker then most of Shuichi's lyrics. He had gone through what Nakano Hiroshi (who is his best friend and band mate) had called a _'dark phase'_. Near the end of September that year, Shuichi had, had a fight with Yuki and then Yuki left on a business trip to New York for ten days. On the day of the fight, Hiro had left on a family vacation and Shuichi didn't have anyone to talk to. Two days after Yuki had left, Shuichi's father had a small heart attack and was hospitalized. When Shuichi's mother found out about the heart attack she and Shuichi's sister Shindou Maiko had gone to the hospital to see him. They ended up in a car crash on the way to the hospital and became hospitalized as well.

These events would be hard for anyone to handle but for an emotional and sensitive person like Shuichi it was overly difficult. It caused him to lock himself in the bathroom at his and Yuki's apartment to cry in solitude for many hours. Once the tears had dried Shuichi spent a lot of time writing to try and make himself feel better. Four days and nine songs later he felt better. Within those four days Shuichi had visited the hospital and wrote the music for Hiro and his other band mate Fujisaki Suguru to play.

As it ended up Shuichi's family members were going to be fine and were released from the hospital just five days after they had been emitted. Shuichi returned to his apartment, seven days after Yuki had left. Yuki hadn't taken his cell phone with him so Shuichi couldn't call to apologize. Instead he sat in the living room going over the lyrics to his new songs, when he heard the key turn in the lock. He looked up and saw Yuki standing in the doorway three days ahead of schedule.

Immediately he had jumped up and ran over to give Yuki a hug. Yuki dropped his bag and hugged Shuichi back for once. At dinner that night Yuki had asked Shuichi to accompany him to a party on Halloween night. Shuichi accepted without a thought. Later he regretted accepting without first checking his work schedule. He could have asked K to make sure no other plans were made for that day. Being Shuichi he didn't.

Shuichi took a cab home that night since Hiro had to leave early. Once inside the cab he sat back and listened to the radio. After about five minutes one of his songs came onto the radio, _'Yuki's favourite'_, he said to himself. He sung the words to 'the Rage Beat' in his head until the song ended.

Once the song was over the radio talk show host came on, "That was 'The Rage Beat' by Bad Luck, the number one single on our top five at five! It is my pleasure to be the first to reveal breaking news from the music industry! Bad Luck is having a surprise concert on Halloween night! That's this upcoming October thirty-first at Tokyo Bay NK Hall starting at eight o'clock! Order your tickets now!"

Yuki sat in his usual position at the computer screen in his home office. He was typing away at his latest novel, drinking coffee and listening to the radio to try and drown out all the silence. He hated to admit it but he really missed Shuichi at stressful times like this. As he was changing the station to get rid of the stupid commercials he tuned into a station that was playing his favorite song. He returned to his typing letting 'The Rage Beat' invade his head. When the song was over he finished his thought and was about to change the station when he heard the host say something about a concert concerning Bad Luck. "That's this upcoming October thirty-first at Tokyo Bay NK Hall starting at eight o'clock! Order your tickets now!"

Yuki was distraught he saved his work switched off the radio, downed his coffeee, lit a cigarette, grabbed a beer and went to sit in the living room. _'What was Tohma thinking? Having a concert on his night with Shuichi!' _thought Yuki. Fifteen minutes, one and a half cans of beer, and two cigarrettes later, Shuichi entered the appartement without his usual 'YUKI I'M HOME!'

"What's this? No hello for me today?" asked Yuki no kinder then usual from the couch. Shuichi muttered a weak hello, removed his shoes and went to the couch to curl up with his lover. "I heard about the concert." He added once Shuichi was comfortable in a bit softer voice.

"I don't want to do a concert. I want to spend time with you…" Shuichi mumbled into Yuki's chest. Yuki didn't reply to this he just continued drinking his beer and he started to gently rub Shuichi's back. Shuichi looked up, "I'm sorry Yuki."

"I know."

Thirteen days later, Shuichi stood back stage and watched as the last starter band finished their final song. A cool breeze made Shuichi shiver he didn't have his usual jacket to curl up in today. Today he was wearing a costume like almost everyone at the concert. Halloween themed concerts mean lots and lots of costumes! Shuichi himself was wearing a cat costume. Clonky black boots, skin tight black pants with white cat claw marks painted onto the left thigh, a loose black tank top with the same design across his chest, a black cat tail and ears that looked incredibly realistic. He also had a black ribbon around his neck with a bell attached to it, and to complete the ensemble, he wore cat paw gloves.

Suddenly all the lights went out and the rest of Bad Luck joined Shuichi beside the stage entrance. "Ready?" asked Hiro. Shuichi and Suguru nodded and they all made their way onto the dark stage. Shuichi took his place at the microphone which was in accordenace with his costume in the form of a fluffy white mouse.

After a minute or so the announcer came on. "Now the moment you have all been waiting for! Everyone put your hands togther for BAD LUCK!!" The crowd started cheering and Suguru's spot light came on. Suguru began to play his solo. He was dressed in a Tuxedo Mask costume from the popular anime series Sailor Moon. He wore a black tuxedo complete with top hat and cane, a red rose, a white mask and white gloves. After he was finished playing his light faded and Hiro's came on. The fan girls could be heard swooning over him.

Hiro had gone military for his costume. He wore combat boots, a comando t-shirt, and a camo print hat. His regular black guitar strap had been replaced with an amunition guitar strap, courtesy of their manager K. When he finished rocking out his light faded out and then all three of the band members lights came on. Shuichi started to sing, and Suguru and Hiro started to play. The fans cheered and most of the girls yelled, "KAWAII!" Once they saw Shuichi.

The concert went overly well. Shuichi had put his heart and soul into the songs and it had really showed. The preformance had Sakano in tears. Shuichi stood back stage being basically worshiped by the crew members, his band mates, and the other bands. He brushed it off, put on his regular smile and didn't let his disapointment show through.

Yuki had gone to the party without him, and knew that Yuki had his obligations but he really wanted to be there with him. And he knew that when he returned home the house would be quiet and Yuki would be in bed.

Once the crowd cleared a bit, he made his way to his dressing room to change out of his stage costume when he heard a voice behind him. "Nice job brat, I didn't think you had that kind of performance in you." Shuichi had still been walking away but then he stopped and turned around at the brat comment only to find Yuki standing there, wearing a Russian mafia costume. "You were great tonight."

"Yuki you came!" cried Shuichi. Forgetting where they were, he launched himself onto Yuki, "I didn't think you were going to come!" Shuichi began to cry against Yuki's chest.

"Well I did. Want to get out of here?"

"Definitely, just let me change first, ok Yuki?"

"I don't think so," Replied Yuki. Shuichi gave Yuki a confused look. "I think I want you in what you're wearing," Yuki added with a smirk. Shuichi smiled. "Let's go grab your stuff then we will take my car home alright?"

"Whatever you say Mr. Mafia Boss…."

* * *

Hope you liked it! I hope to update this story soon with the implied Yaoi! Yay smut! Please review for me, anything you want even story requests. Talk to you all soon.

Emi


End file.
